Thea Queen
History Thea Queen was the result of an affair between Moira Queen and Malcolm Merlyn, though to everyone else she was believed to be Robert’s daughter and was raised as such. The Queens came from old money and were quite adept at spending their wealth on living life to its fullest. Growing up, Thea idolized her older brother Oliver. They were very close and according to Oliver, Thea was a fast runner and he would always chase after her, resulting in him giving her the nickname "Speedy". When she was barely a decade old, Thea lost both her brother and her father when their ship capsized and the two were lost at sea. Oliver would be declared dead, forcing Thea to grow up completely alone, causing her to be withdrawn and rebellious. Five years later, Oliver was found an island in the North China Sea and returned home, but Thea was far from the sweet, innocent girl he remembered. Likewise, Oliver was far from the brother she used to look up to. One night, as she prepared to go out partying, Oliver tried to protest that Robert wanted better for her. Thea simply countered that "dead people don't want anything" and called Oliver out over neglecting his family since returning home. Their relationship became increasingly strained, especially when Oliver took in a young orphan named Roy Harper. Not long after, Moira was assassinated by Slade Wilson in front of her As a result, Oliver revealed his secret to her and began to train Thea, hoping to give her some direction. This worked in bringing them closer, and eventually Thea suited up, using her old nickname "Speedy" in the field. Joining the Teen Titans, Thea entered into a relationship with teammate Jason Todd and was devastated by his death. In order to cope with yet another loss, Thea turned to drugs. As her addiction worsened, Thea became increasingly erratic in the field, and was eventually benched. When Oliver discovered her addiction, he ordered her to give up the life and attempted to get her help. Laurel Lance began helping Thea get clean, and when she was at her lowest, she was approached by Malcolm Merlyn, an old friend of her parents who revealed that he was her biological father, a fact that Oliver knew. This revelation drove a permanent rift between the siblings and Thea left Star City with Malcolm. Malcolm brought Thea to Corto Maltese, he began to train her, teaching her concepts such as "Pain is inevitable, but suffering is optional" by pouring boiling water over her hand. Thea attempted to resist the pain but soon placed her hand in the bowl of cool water below. Malcolm then decided to train her the same way he was trained. Thea was then beaten and kicked by Malcolm several times, before she pulled a sword on her father, to which he stated they could begin. Five months later, Malcolm fed Thea's drug addiction with Vitura, which made her highly susceptible to suggestion. The two of them traveled on a plane back to Star City, where Malcolm ordered Thea to kill Sara Lance. Thea ambushed Sara on top of a building. While Sara was thrown off by her presence, Thea successively shot her in the chest with three arrows, with the momentum causing Sara to fall to her death. This action broke Thea, letting Malcolm mold her into his personal weapon. Thea became brutal assassin in service to Ra's al Ghul and her actions put her on the Justice League's radar. Thea was eventually found by Hal Jordan, who captured her and brought her back to Star City, where Laurel helped her detox from the drugs in her system. As the effects wore off, Thea became overwhelmed with grief. Thea tracked down Nyssa al Ghul who was investigating her lover’s death. Thea confronted her and revealed the truth about Sara’s death and begged for the assassin to kill her, by Nyssa sheathed her blade and forgave her. When Ra's al Ghul refused action against Malcolm, Thea assisted Nyssa and Laurel in placing Sara’s body in a Lazarus Pit, bringing her back to life. Nursing Sara’s mind back to health, the two returned to Star City, Thea finally having the strength to face her past. Forgiven for her sins, Thea returned to duty as an active member of Team Arrow, yet her PTSD from her time with the Shadows affected her in the field, causing her to experience panic attacks or go into a blind rage and go in for the killing blow. Ultimately, Thea retired from the field work and began undergoing therapy at the Sanctuary, eventually getting a job there as a receptionist. Thea was later kidnapped by Prometheus and his allies and taken to the island of Lian Yu, where her brother had been stranded for five years. Thea was rescued by Malcolm, who sacrificed himself to save her life. She was caught in the explosions that destroyed the island. Thea would later be rendered comatose after the Battle of Lian Yu, remaining unconscious for months. She managed to make a full recovery and was released into her brother’s care. Shortly afterwards, Thea was recruited by Nyssa al Ghul to assist her in hunting down Malcolm’s apprentice, Aspasia, who was leading the Thanatos Guild and was searching for the remaining Lazarus Pits. The two departed Star City and began their search and, ultimately, were successful in finding and destroying the Lazarus Pits apart from one singular pool. Thea would later be found by her brother near the deserted city of 'Eth Alth'eban, where she was battling the remainder of the Guild. The two siblings successfully defeated Athena and took down the last few members of the Thanatos Guild. Thea decided to continue travelling the world, bidding her brother goodbye. This would be the last time Thea saw Oliver, as he would later sacrifice himself during Crisis on Infinite Earths. After Oliver’s death, Thea returned to Star City for his funeral and learned that Oliver had brought back several people he had lost, including their mother and Tommy. After his funeral, Thea chose to remain in the city for a while and help Connor adjust to being the new Green Arrow, as well as look after Emiko. She later formed a romantic relationship with Rene Ramirez, aka Wild Dog. Thea would return to action several times over the next few years, assisting during Infinite Crisis and Darkseid's invasion. Her brother was later resurrected during Blackest Night. Powers & Abilities Abilities * Archery * Acrobatics * Driving * Marksmanship * Martial Arts * Multilingualism * Peak-Human Conditioning * Stealth * Weaponry Equipment * Customized Recurve Bow * Custom Quiver * Trick Arrows * Sword * Hunting Knife Former Equipment * Speedy Suit * Flechettes Trivia * Thea's middle name is derived from her mother's maiden name. * Thea's niece, Mia, was named after both her and her mother, Moira.